<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Non-Binary Fairy God Parent by deviantalexys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902526">Your Non-Binary Fairy God Parent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantalexys/pseuds/deviantalexys'>deviantalexys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the Angst at Once, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LaF is an evil friend, Laura and Carmilla are dumb, Love Confessions, So Many Angst Tropes, forced confessions, they were roomates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantalexys/pseuds/deviantalexys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla were head over heels in love with each other. But they were both either too stupid or stubborn to see or confess it.</p><p>So, LaF decides to take things into thier own hands.</p><p>Aka, Let's take all the angst fics and just throw in someone who has had enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmilla &amp; Laura (Carmilla), Carmilla/Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Non-Binary Fairy God Parent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Laura slammed the door to her room and ran over to her bed. She collapsed face down in her yellow pillow and just screamed. How did she mess this up? She had a plan, she knew what she was going to do all she had to do was do it. But did she do it? NO! She made excuses and because of that they had a really big fight.</p><p>Laura loved Carmilla. No, that is an understatement. Carmilla was essentially Laura’s entire world. They had been friends since preschool and have been attached at the hip since. Laura treasured her friendship with her dark haired companion more than anything. That is why this was so hard. Laura wanted them to be more than friends.</p><p>It started a couple years ago now when Carmilla, on a drunk spin the bottle game, kissed Laura. It wasn’t like a big kiss, it was only a short little peck but Laura about melted when it happened and had to literally grip onto the carpet she was sitting on to not jump forward and kiss her back. Carmilla was her friend and she didn't want to ruin that by complicating things while they were drunk.</p><p>Shortly after that Laura realized that she was in love with Carmilla. Like full on I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with you love. That I want us to get an apartment together with a dumb little dog and name it something silly like Winston or the like. Laura had tried to push those feelings down but everytime she saw Carmilla, and that wicked smirk of hers, those eyes staring at her, that perfect dark hair….Laura broke. She had to excuse herself from her friend a couple times now in order to calm herself from doing something stupid.</p><p>So why not just tell her you love her? Her friends had asked her when she confided in them that she loved Carmilla. It wasn't that easy. Carmilla only had one relationship shortly after coming out in high school and it ended so badly that her friend swore off any and all kinds of relationships. Granted she would see her bring home a plaything or two once in a while but she never was with the same girl twice. And Laura respected that and gave her her space. Laura had also tried dating someone else to distract her from her crush with the weight of atlas’s rock on her. But Danny wanted too much too fast and ended up being way too much like a dad and not a girlfriend. </p><p>So here she was. She couldn;t confess her feelings because she knew Carmilla did not want that sort of thing and knew, just knew, that she only liked her as a friend and nothing more. That is all Carmilla would be to her, a friend. LaF had convinced her to at least bring up the topic of dating to Carmilla to her and that was what she was planning on doing but of course she messed that up.</p><p>It was after the girl of the week had left and her and Carmilla were having a coffee in the early morning in the apartment that they shared. Which, sharing an apartment with your crush is the hardest thing ever Laura thought. Laura had brought up if Carmilla ever considered dating someone again or something more serious than what she did now and Carmilla replied that the only girl I loved doesnt love me back.</p><p>Of course she still had feelings for El, her girlfriend in high school. Granted it had been several years since graduation but Laura knew that the break up shook Carmilla to her core.</p><p>Laura’s internal torment was interrupted by her phone lighting up. She looked over and moaned. It was LaF. </p><p>“Hey how’d it go? You two lovers yet?” The text from her friend said.</p><p>Laura couldn’t help but laugh a little at LaF’s boldness, but then again, them and Perry have had a front row seat to the ‘Laura is in love with her best friend show’ for years now.</p><p>“No…” was all she sent back.</p><p>“WHAT? Why not?” The phone dinged back almost immediately.</p><p>Laura texted out what happened to LaF while tears escaped her once more, tossing the phone aside after she finished it.</p><p>A short while after there was still no reply but there was a knock at the door. “One second!” Laura cried out and quickly wiped her eyes and cleaned up herself so it didn't look like she had spent the last ten minutes bawling her eyes out. “Okay…”</p><p>The door creaked open and Carmilla peeked in, her face a little puffy and her eyes red. Laura just scoffed that off that maybe she was still mad at her. “Hey Laura?”</p><p>Laura gulped. If Carmilla was using her name and not some cute or silly nickname this was going to be serious whatever it was. Oh God was she going to move out? Was she going to kick  her out? Where will she find a new roommate or place to live in this economy, with her income? Well there was her dad maybe but he lived so fa-</p><p>“Cupcake!” Carmilla interrupted.</p><p>Laura looked up to her maybe soon to be former best friend, “Yeah?”</p><p>“Um….I was just going to let you know I am heading out, Kirsch said they needed me for something important.” Carmilla stated calmly.</p><p>Laura just nodded. Well it wasn’t an ‘I hate you’ but it wasn't an ‘I’m sorry’ either. She knew from some fights they had before that it might be a day or two before things went back to normal. That one of them would get the other a treat or small present as a token of forgiveness and then they would just watch a movie together in silence and the next day they would be all good again.</p><p>Carmilla nodded back and closed the door to Laura’s room as she left.</p><p>About ten more minutes had passed when Laura's phone dinged once more.</p><p>“Hey I know you probably are not feeling the best but can you come over? I need some help with something sciencey.” LaF had texted her.</p><p>“Sciencey? You do remember I almost failed Chemistry right?” Laura texted back confused about why of all their friend they were asking her for help.</p><p>“Trust me, it’s really simple. Please! I’ll get Perry to make you some of her cookies.”</p><p>Laura groaned. LaF knew exactly what to say to get Laura to do things. Damn her cookie weakness. “Fine, omw.” She texted as she tossed her phone aside to get ready. </p><p> </p><p>It took not too long to get to LaF and Perry’s place. It was a nice apartment and Laura was happy that they not only got a place like that but a place like that together. She buzzed herself into their building and walked over to the elevator to ride up to their floor. She wished that Carmilla and her had a relationship like Perry and LaF. They were friends like Laura and Carmilla were but it blossomed into love and then marriage shortly after. They always looked so happy together, and they really went out of their way to be supportive.</p><p>The elevator dinged and Laura walked out of it towards the apartment door. Laf over the years kept puting Laura and Carmilla into situations out of romantic comedy hoping that she would confess to Carmilla. But Laura had seemed to wiggle her way out of every single one of them.</p><p>Laura knocked on the door and it opened shortly after the first knock, “Ah! Great you are here. Quick, I need you in my lab!” LaF proclaimed dragging Laura into their apartment.</p><p>Laura shook her head, “What on earth is so important LaF?” She asked as they pulled her to their lab, which was actually a spare bedroom LaF had converted.</p><p>“Trust me, if it wasn’t this important I wouldn’t be rushing you.” Laf said as they approached the door to the lab. “You first.”</p><p>Laura looked at LaF a bit puzzled but stepped into the darkened room, “Uh? LaF why are there no lights on?”</p><p>“It’s part of the science!” LaF said as they slammed the door behind Laura leaving her presumably alone in the room. The door clicked and Laura went wide eyed.</p><p>“LaFontaine! Did you just lock me in your spare bedroom?!” Laura shouted through the door.</p><p>“It is better this way Frosh.” They said as light filled the room.</p><p>“What the creeping hell?” A voice asked from behind Laura. She turned and saw Carmilla sitting up from a bench against the wall.</p><p>“Carm? What are you doing here?” Laura asks as she rushed over to make sure Carmilla was okay.</p><p>“I don’t know. Last thing I remember is Kirsch saying to meet here and then LaF offering me some coffee and it tasting weri- Oh that child of a bitch. LAF!”</p><p>“Yes I drugged you Carm but it was for the greater good.” LaF’s voice came in the room from the other side of the door.</p><p>Carmilla stomped over to the door and started to pound and kick at it when the handle didn’t turn. “Open this door right now bio nerd or I swear Perry will not find the body.”</p><p>“Nope. And don’t bother trying to break the door because it is a blast reinforced door.”</p><p>“LAFONTAINE! Let me out now!” Carmilla said, not ceasing her kicking of the door.</p><p>“Not until you confess!” Laf cried out.</p><p>Carmilla stopped and tilted her head a bit, “Confess? You know all those murders I told you I commited were only a joke right?”</p><p>“Noted, but no not that.”</p><p>“What then? Why did you do this?” Laura asked as she walked up to the closed door next to Carmilla.</p><p>“I have been listening to both of you whine and pine for years now and I have had enough. It is now time to sort out all the squishy feelings.”</p><p>Laura’s face turned white. Oh god no. Don’t do this LaF, Camilla didn’t want this and if they do this she might hate her.</p><p>“What feelings?” Carmilla yelled.</p><p>“That both of you are hopelessly and utterly in love with each other so much that you would probably die for the other.” LaF replied calmly.</p><p>If a pin was dropped in the room it would sound like a crashing wave compared to the silence that followed what LaF had said. Laura closed her eyes and begged to herself that this was all a bad dream. That one of her friends didn’t just do that.</p><p>“Laura. You love Carmilla right?” LaF asked, deeming the moment of silence too long.</p><p>Carmilla turned to Laura and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with a combination of fear and hope. Laura felt a tear escape her as she could not hold it in anymore. She nodded slowly as the walls she had built up to keep these feelings in shattered as if someone had dropped a nuclear bomb on them. </p><p>“Laura….you...you love me?” Carmilla asked after a second that felt like hours.</p><p>“Yes…” Laura finally replied. “Yes I have been in love with you for so long. I’m so sorry but I couldn’t tell you. I didn't want to ruin what we had as friends and I knew that you still were so hurt and your heart is locked to El. But yes, I love you so much. I dream of us being together forever, waking up next to each other, getting a dog together and even-”</p><p>“Laura!” LaF yelled through the door causing Laura to abruptly stop with a slight squeak as she covered her mouth, trying to take back all the words that just escaped it.</p><p>“Okay, now Carmilla. Do you love Laura?”</p><p>Laura’s eyes went as wide as saucers as she looked to her best friend who looked down right bashful as she blushed a deep crimson. “Um...yeah…” Camilla muttered bearly loud enough for a fly to hear.</p><p>“I didn’t catch that what was-”</p><p>“Yes!” Carmilla yelled out, interrupting thier ginger friend, “Yes I love Laura. She was the reason I broke things off with El. But after seeing her with Danny then how she told me she wanted to be friends I thought...I thought she didn’t love me back.”</p><p>Laura couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Really Carm?”</p><p>Carmilla looked upon the short blonde and turned to her, “Yeah...you are the one I love. That I want to love for the rest of time.”</p><p>Laura found herself speechless as all reason and logic went out the window and she took the leap as she leaned into Carmilla and pressed her lips against those of her best friend. Carmilla returned the kiss and deepened it as they hugged each other tight. They could taste each other’s tears as they kissed and both of them couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit.</p><p>“Oh god cupcake I love you so much.” Carmilla said between kisses.</p><p>“Not as much as I love you.” Laura said breathlessly back.</p><p>They seemed to lose track of time kissing and just being together that they didn’t notice the door open until they heard an alarmed sound from it. They broke apart and looked over to the now open door.</p><p>“Oh I am sorry...I heard noises and LaF didn’t tell me we had company.” Perry stated, blushing deeply from finding her two friends making out in their partner’s lab.</p><p>Carmilla put her hand around Laura’s shoulder and smiled, “It’s okay Per, I think we were just heading out. Me and Laura have some things we need to explore.” She said winking at Laura.</p><p>Laura just blushed at the thought of what Carmilla was implying and if one could die of happiness she thought she might be at that point. </p><p>Perry just nodded confused and moved to let them out. “Oh and LaF told me that you could have the cookies I made. They are on the counter.”</p><p>Carmilla stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Perry. “Speaking of that little shit, where is Ginger 1 so I can thank him as promised for inviting me over.” she said with a wicked smile on her face.</p><p>“Oh? Well I don’t know. They left in a hurry when I got home saying their greatest experiment was a success and they were now going into witness protection or something silly like that? I’m sure they will be back tonight though.”</p><p>“Oh be sure to let me know the moment they get home.” Carmilla almost growled.</p><p>Laura smiled and smacked Carmilla’s shoulder, “Now Carm, they really did help us you know.”</p><p>Carmilla looked at her now girlfriend’s eyes and smiled. “Fair...I’ll give them one night to try to hide from me.” She said as she reached over to kiss Laura.</p><p>Laura returned the kiss and smirked into it, “Give them two nights, I think we might be busy.”</p><p>Carmilla audiably gulped and nodded entusicaly, “Yeah...that’s fair…”</p><p>They both left with some cookies leaving Perry alone in her apartment, “Well that was weird…” She said to herself as she started to clean something.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h2>The End.</h2>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The individual known ‘LaF’ is still on the run. If you know the whereabouts of this heinous cupid criminal please call your two friends who are secretly in love but cannot come to confess it and let them know. Please? They really need to just tell each other already. They might need the help of your friendly neighborhood non-binary fairy god parent.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>